2011: the year of Eclare
by Sea Native
Summary: Eli and Clare celebrate New Year's Eve together and things get steamy. "Oh blue eyes, I can do sweet and loving. If you stay with me on new year's eve I will show you sweet lovin' all night long." Lemony! Two-shot.


"Fiona's having a party. That could be fun?" said Clare.

She and I were discussing our plans for New Years Eve. I sighed and tried to convince her to spend the night with me.

"Blue eyes, let's be real. Would you rather watch Adam fawn over his princess all night or stay here, by a warm fireplace with take-out food and alone time with your incredibly desirable boyfriend?"

Clare swatted at me playfully and said, "Sweet, loving Adam or egotistical Eli. Hmm, toughie."

I feigned hurt and then Clare watched my lips curl into a devilish smirk. "Oh blue eyes, I can do sweet and loving. If you stay with me on new year's eve I will show you sweet lovin' all night long."

Clare blushed furiously but remained silent. I could see the contemplation in her eyes and when she looked at me sweetly I knew her decision had been made. With a slight blush on her cheeks she said, "If I did spend the evening with you, my parents might be too tipsy to pick me up. They always go to this big party at my aunt's house in Barrie. I wouldn't want to impose on you like that."

My eyebrows lifted of their own accord and I said, "You can stay here, Blue Eyes. I certainly don't mind and neither will CeCe and Bullfrog. They always find some kind of concert on New Years so they'll just be glad to see I'm not spending it alone. " I played into the trap willingly, because I wanted her to spend the night just as much as she did.

She smiled and said, "Sounds great. Don't think you won though, I just felt bad at the thought of you all sad and lonely on new years."

**New Years Eve**

I took a cold shower in the afternoon after waking up from a steamy dream about Clare. I'll admit that I was excited for her to be spending the night and I had no plans to pressure her into anything but a guy can dream right?

I slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck, placing a skinny tie around my neck. I tidied my room briefly with little success and finally gave up when Clare texted me saying she was on her way.

I bolted downstairs when the doorbell rang at eight o'clock and opened the front door to see Clare looking unbelievably hot. She had on a short black skirt with white cotton blouse, unbuttoned far enough to render me speechless. Her blue eyes, lit up with black makeup, caught mine staring and she blushed, saying, "Aren't you going to invite me in, Goldsworthy?"

Recovering, I took her hand and pulled her into me on my threshold. "Looks like someone's eager to get to the sweet lovin'." I mocked. Before she could deny it I placed my lips onto hers and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She moaned into kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip but pulled away when her lips opened wider to me. I knew if we went into full-on make-out mode, I wouldn't be able to last until midnight. She whimpered at the loss of my warmth and looked at me confused. "First things first." I said.

We walked into my living room where a lovely array of take-out chinese cartons awaited us. We spent the next hour cuddling on the couch and feeding each other noodles.

Once the food was finished Clare lay across the couch with her head in my lap and her blue eyes focused on my green ones. "You can't tell me you would be having this much fun at Fiona's. I just wouldn't believe you if you tried." She giggled and said, "I would be having fun there, don't get me wrong, but without you I'd have no way of experiencing the kind of fun I have in mind."

My, oh my, if I hadn't gotten what she meant by her words, the lusty eyes Saint Clare is making at me would've made it clear to me.

As I watched with disbelief, she lost her courage and blushed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to ruin the moment." Clare said, sitting up and facing away from me.

Before she could leave the couch I grabbed her arm and spun her back to me gently. "Just a second, milady. I can't believe you think you ruined a moment! I didn't say anything because, well frankly, I was too turned on for words. It's refreshing to know I'm not the only horndog here. Let's rewind back to when you wanted to have dirty fun with me and start again,okay?" I smirked and leaned into her pouted lips.

I engulfed her body in mine and laid her back on the couch, softly. All the while my hands roamed along her sides. The small moan that slipped out of her urged me on. I glazed my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.


End file.
